


Apple bobbing

by provencepuss



Series: hallowe'en past present and to come [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss





	Apple bobbing

“Hands behind your back buddy, no cheating.”

As if Hutch  _could_  cheat! The moment he obeyed he heard the cuffs click into place and Starsky’s warm breath on the nape of his neck. The cold metal almost tickled the sensitive area in the small of his naked back. The blindfold was soft as silk. So were Starsky’s lips; his neck tensed. “Relax,” Starsky’s tongue traced the line of the strap muscle from the hollow behind his ear down to the point of insertion in the shoulder near the end of his collar bone. He stiffened and, judging by the warmth against his back, so did Starsky. He felt Starsky move back.

 

He allowed himself to be led to his fate. Starsky removed his pants; running his hands inside the waistband and letting his finger linger on the pocket of his shorts. Starsky pulled both items of clothing down in one deft move and Hutch stepped out of them obediently.  He knew he was vulnerable; naked, cuffed and blindfolded.

He obeyed the command to sit down and his ass told him that Starsky had taken the cushion off the wicker peacock chair. He wriggled to get comfortable – and failed.

 

He could hear water moving, lapping against the sides of the tub. He groaned as he remembered Starsky’s love of Halloween games.  _What has he got in mind?_

“Stand up; take four steps forward then kneel down.” Starsky’s voice seemed to echo in the room and Hutch heard water lapping again. He obeyed; placing each foot in front of the other carefully, in fear of putting his foot into some unexpected hazard. He was used to his partner’s repertoire of spaghetti intestines and peeled grape eyeballs; but nonetheless anything could happen in this apartment on Halloween. And what’s more, it usually did.

Four steps, the tiled floor cold beneath his feet; he knelt carefully, swaying slightly as he struggled to keep his balance. His arms were beginning to ache slightly and the blindfold darkness disoriented him.

 

Something moved in the water.

“Lean forward.”   
Hutch moved slowly; still worried about what could and surely would happen to him next. The edge of the tub pressed against his stomach and he sensed that the surface of the water was not far below.

“A little more,” Starsky was doing a good job of keeping control of his own anticipation but Hutch heard the hoarseness that belied his apparent calm. “Lean forward a little more; don’t worry, I won’t let you drown.”

 

Hutch obeyed and as his mouth came into contact with the water he felt something hard just below the surface touch his lips.

_Apple bobbing?_

He breathed an inner sigh of relief. He almost laughed at the image playing out on the black screen of the blindfold, his own private peep-show movie: Starsky watching him as he bobbed for apples in the bathtub. 

He entered into the spirit of the game; chased the elusive object in the water and ducked his head under the surface. It touched his lips again and he opened his mouth ready to grip it and bring it to the surface in triumph.

“No teeth: do it with your lips.”   
Hutch nearly choked as he inhaled the water. He spluttered and ducked into the water again. Once more the object bobbed against his mouth and this time he enveloped it with his lips…and understood.

The water lapped as Starsky moved slightly. Hutch continued his ministrations to his favorite bath-tub toy. He sucked and licked and felt Starsky harden a little more. Starsky’s tremor seemed to shake the bath tub; the water rose in unison with the sexual tsunami sweeping into Hutch’s mouth.

  
Starsky undid the blindfold tenderly. “You want me to get the cuffs too?”

Hutch nodded, licking the last salty remnants from his chin. Starsky released him and pulled him back into the bathtub. “We’d better clean up, the Dobey’s are due in ten minutes!”

 

*********************

 

 

Rosie Dobey scampered into the apartment, closely followed by her brother and her parents. “Uncle Starsky, Uncle Hutch, look what I brought!” She held up a big sack of green apples.

Starsky swept her up into his arms and grinned over he shoulders at Hutch. “Hey Hutch, apple bobbing: your favorite game.”

Hutch shot him a look that only Starsky could understand. “Yea, I’ll - uh go -  uh fill the tub.” 

 

 

 


End file.
